Bug
Tyler, mostly know by his nickname Bug, is a character appearing in every book in the series. Description Bug is a Coates student allied with Caine with the ability to camouflage himself so well that he almost becomes invisible. Few people like him, and almost everyone finds him creepy. His life outside of Coates was bad, with him being denied permission to see his mother and hating his father. He is given the nickname Bug when he placed hidden cameras in a classroom at parents evening and posted embarrassing clips on social media. He would also eat bugs as a dare. Bug is loyal to Caine because he doesn't want to get killed by him or Drake. He isn't much of a bully but he did every order Caine sent him on. He is depicted to be mischievous, quite disloyal, greedy, and dishonest. He would give up his friends if it came down to the wire, and has no respect for privacy. Bug is short and runty, with brown hair and a freckled nose. He also has buck teeth and normally wears a hoodie and shorts. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Bug's parents are divorced and his father took custody of Bug and his much older brother, Joe Junior, who was a drug addict, despite his mother desperately wanting him. His father didn't care about Bug, he just hated Bug's mother and did not want her to "win." Bug would often get beaten and therefore started to hide, usually in the attic. He used Facebook (when he was eight or nine) to post recordings of teachers and parents talking about embarrassing problems of kids in his class. He was sent to Coates both as punishment and for his safety. ;Gone He was used by Caine as a spy against Sam and the kids of Perdido Beach. He warns Sam of Caine's deal before the coyotes attack. ;Hunger He was still a spy for Caine. He went to Perdido Beach a lot to give some useful information to Caine, but once the fishing business came, he went to Sam's side in return for fish. So then he decided to stay in Perdido Beach for a little while in the end of the book. Bug also had a major crush on Computer Jack, but it soon faded due to his realization that Jack and Brianna already shared romantic feelings towards each other. ;Lies Caine reluctantly accepts Bug back into his group. On his usual stalking mission in Perdido Beach, he discovered stories about an island that was enclosed in the FAYZ. He tells Caine, who decides to go to the island along with Bug, Diana, and Penny. Even though it took along time to get a boat and still get there, they still made it. ;Plague Bug spies on Diana while she is changing, because Penny already caught him and used her powers against him. He eventually leaves the island and moves to Perdido beach with Caine's group. He is then used as a spy and survives the Bug Attacks. ;Fear Bug is used as a spy for Caine and is set with the task of looking after Penny. He stays in Perdido beach and is not heard of again after his short appearance in the start but he probably is in Perdido Beach doing whatever he likes. ;Light Bug is out of control and is causing everyday little problems in Perdido beach such as stealing and pranking. He did one interview about Sam stating that Sam almost killed him once. Bug might have died but it is unknown, Gaia does turn invisible in the ending moments of the FAYZ, but he might have been killed at the barrier near the end. and when the FAYZ ends he does not turn up with the remaining survivors. But it is unconfirmed. Power and abilities Bug has the ability to blend in to his surroundings appearing practically invisible. When Bug is using his powers, he is said to look almost like a ripple in wallpaper. Because of this, you can detect where he is if you focus hard enough. He has the ability of camouflage, the ability to blend into the background (including clothes). His skin and clothing can take on the coloration of his surroundings. He is still visible if you know where he is, but otherwise he is practically invisible. He is not able to cover objects larger than a food bar. Relationships ;Caine Soren Bug is useful to Caine and is one of the most loyal members of the crew. Caine has saved Bug's life a few times, but only because Bug might come in handy later. Caine and Bug had an almost friend-like relationship at one point, but Caine mostly finds Bug to be annoying and creepy, while Bug only really is friendly towards Caine out of fear. Bug is one of the few people who has seen Caine at his weakest. ;Drake Merwin Bug and Drake generally understand and almost respect each other. Drake has threatened to kill Bug, but although Bug disobeys Drake numerous times (without Drake realizing), Bug never hates Drake or wants him dead, but rather works around him. ;Diana Ladris Diana is not scared of Bug and likewise is Bug is not scared of Diana, although he is he does find her threats to be frightening. Diana finds Bug to be predictable and generally dislikes him. Bug does not respect Diana and often swears at her behind Caine's back (literally) when in plain sight. ;Orsay Pettijohn Orsay regards Bug as a little creep, however Bug seems to treat her as an ally. He tells her "We work for whoever offers us the best deal". ;Penny Bug and Penny might have been friends at one point. They help each other numerous times and Bug sometimes visits Penny when her legs were shattered. However, after Penny finds Bug spying on her when she changes, she uses her power to torment him. ;Computer Jack Bug had a major crush on Jack, but it disappeared when he realised Jack liked Brianna. Jack barely seems to notice Bug (ironically), which frustrates Bug. ;Sam Temple Sam generally takes Bug in stride, and is one of the few people to remember that Bug exists. ;Edilio Escobar Edilio trusts Bug even less than everyone else. He even finds a way to find the invisible Bug, which seriously rattles Bug. Notes * Bug developed his power when threatened by Frederico. * Bug is a homosexual. ** Despite this, he is a pervert and spies on Taylor, Penny and Diana while they change. * Bug was ten in the first book, however in Plague he was described as having "recently turned ten." * Bug's least favourite food before the FAYZ was fish. Quotes * * * Gallery Bug invicible.png|Bug seemingly invisible Bug invisibility.png|Bug using his power to become invisible Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Coates Student Category:Male Characters